A Fruits Basket Halloween
by R Junkie
Summary: Don't their mouths hurt from smiling so widely?
1. Default Chapter

Fruits Basket Halloween 

A.k.a. Doesn't their mouth hurt from smiling so widely? 

R Junkie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 days before.

"Ha ro wiin? What's that Ayame San?" Tohru asked.

"HA HA HA! My dear Tohru Kun, Halloween is a gaijin holiday where people dress up in costumes and have parties all night!" Ayame smiled "People like to dress up as who they secretly aspired to be, letting loose all skeletons in their closets! Ghouls and Ghosts! Princes and Princesses! Tarzan and Jane! Rupal and Liza Manili! In fact Gure San and I once dressed up as…" Shigure was quick to cover up his mouth. "Ehe! Do you see Tohru Kun?" 

"WOW! It sounds so exciting!" Tohru gushed.

"Doesn't it?" Ayame added "And now I'm positively certain that the Halloween party I will be holding in honor of my shop's 3rd anniversary will be the most magnificent party that anyone has ever seen in this whole wide world. Yes! The glamour! The excitement! The scandals! My party will be in a league of its own! It will be in exactly 1 month so prepare yourselves! I will use this opportunity to show you exactly what my shop is capable of doing!"

"So who's going?" Shigure asked.

"Why other than my most precious customers and associates, models and business men, fellow designers and journalists, my beloved family members of course, headed by my beautiful little brother. Ah Yuki! The costume I have in mind for you will be spectacular! You will finally get a taste of your brother's superior tailoring skills! I will make it with my very own hands and take all the measurements myself all to prove that I am the most loving older brother that ever lived." With that Ayame pulled out a measuring tape from god knows where and looped it around Yuki's waist.

"Keep your measuring tape away from me! I'm not going." Yuki replied heatedly as he got up to leave. Ayame was in a crumbled heap on the floor.

"No! You must come! I have already told all of my customers and business associates that my very own little brother will attend, dressed by my own hands! In a costume made only to accentuate the beauty that he is! They often shy away from this beautiful face, its overwhelming perfection and grace, but I must prove to them that there is one more beautiful than I and it is You!" Ayame had magically recovered from the beating and was pointing dramatically at his rapidly fuming brother.

"Shut Up!" he growled

"Yuki Kun!" Tohru stood up in fear of violence.

"Ah I see. Yuki, whom I had wrongfully abandoned in the past, is not used to such tender loving care delivered to him by me! (1) I see I see! Do not despair little brother! By the time the party's over you shall have had hands on experience on how devoted I am to your happiness!"

"HANDS WHAT?" Yuki yelled 

"Just a figure of speech!" Ayame yelled back as he flew out of the house.

Shigure smiled widely.

28 days before

"Tohru Kun! I'm so happy you decided to visit me in my marvelous shop! Surely you spent the whole night dreaming of your beautiful costume and couldn't wait until daybreak before you came running to the shop hoping that I may make your costume for you before the others! HA HA HA! Tohru Kun! Let's get started right away! Mine!"

"Yes Tencho?" Mine appeared 

"Take Tohru Kun's measurements in preparation of the party!" 

"Lets get you all measured up!" Mine approached Tohru menacely holding the tape measure much like one would hold a…very dangerous object.

"Ano! I just wanted to…" Tohru argued as she backed away from the older girl.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk later." Mine answered in a less than pleasant voice.

Much later.

"Tencho, all her measurements have been taken!"

"Good job Mine!" 

"I got complimented by Tencho!"

"That you did! Now tell me Mine," He turned to look down at Tohru "Tohru Kun is a vision most lovely when reflected by innocence and purity and lace, but what do you say to taking advantage of this marvelous occasion to let loose the devils hidden within Tohru Kun?"

"Ohhh! Like with black leather, blood and metal?" Mine squealed

"Exactly! Tohru Kun! You shall look fabulous! I guarantee it! HA HA HA!"  
But Tohru had stopped listening at the mention of devils and was quietly sneaking away.

Ayame smiled widely.

21 days before

"So is he asleep?" Ayame asked Shigure as they crept up the stairs.

"Probably! But you should check. Either way, he's a very heavy sleeper. Won't know a thing!"

"Good. If he wasn't being so shy and would come to let me get him measured then I wouldn't have to deny him the pleasure of a measuring session with me!"

"Aya, hurry it up!"

And with that, poor defenseless sleeping Yuki's measurements were taken for his costume.

"Should we get KyoKichi? I have the perfect costume in mind for him!" Ayame whispered loudly.

"He'll kill you. Let me handle him." Shigure rubbed his hands together with glee, then turned towards his companion as the world around them was engulfed with flowers, a tender breeze and soft music. "Now Aya, What about my measurements?"

Ayame smiled widely.

20 days before

"NO WAY! Don't even think of inviting me 'cause I'm not going!" Kyo screamed in Ayame's face. He sat with Tohru, Shigure and Ayame at the low table in the sitting room. Yuki had a council meeting.

"But why? One would think that you would be grateful that I would invite you to my glorious party!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU GRATEFULL!" Kyo screeched as he prepared to attack.

"Ano Kyo Kun! Please calm down!" Tohru soothed.

"Oh I see! I misunderstood your benevolent intentions! You have decided to modestly withdraw from the party so you can allow Yuki and Tohru Kun to further strengthen their bond! I see! Oh what a sacrifice! Does he not deserve to be praised! A compassionate sacrifice that must be recorded in all history books so that in 1000 years people will look back and be in awe of your benevolence! "

"WHAT?" Kyo and Tohru gasped simultaneously.

"Kyo Kun is much too kind!" Shigure smiled "I have underestimated you! I guess beneath that angry exterior you're just a nice guy looking out for his cousin's best interest!"

"True!" Ayame added

"I never said…" Kyo started

"You have even forsaken the chance to see Tohru in the sizzling costume Aya designed for her! I personally can't wait!" Shigure smiled and closed his eyes as if envisioning her. The two teenagers continued to gape.

"What kindness is this? I thought I was unmatched in my humanity but Kyokichi sneaks up and outdoes me! Ah don't worry Kyokichi! I shall ensure that Tohru Kun's costume is as glorious as your deed and after the party I shall chaperone her and Yuki's passionate…"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Kyo attacked

"Does that mean you'll go?" Shigure asked as he straightened Ayame out after the blow

"I'll be there!" Kyo jumped to his feet and stomped out the room.

Ayame and Shigure shared a knowing look then smiled widely.

17 days before

"But Tori San! Everyone will be there! Even Yuki and Kyo!" Ayame argued.

"Forget it." Hatori continued to look through his papers.

"I even have a costume in mind for you! One that will only complement your magnificent character!"  
Hatori took that opportunity to give the silver haired man a very annoyed look "That's exactly why I'm not going!"

"But Gure San and I must have you with us!" 

"I'm not going and that's final." Hatori sighed, wishing Ayame would go away and leave him to his work.

"I can't believe you'll let the material I prepared for you go to waste! Oh well, I guess I shall have to improvise. I will have to write down your measurements from memory!"

That got Hatori's attention "What did you say?"

Ayame laughed dramatically "Surely you didn't forget Torii San! That night we spiked your punch! Ah we had to carry you home and dress you for bed!"

"What are you talking about?" Hatori snapped.

"A little thing called a tattoo Tori San!" Ayame replied "One Tori San thought he hid well from all of us! What will the children say! Ah the horror! When I saw it I couldn't believe that Tori San would do such a thing, in fact, I had to photograph it several time just so I could truly believe that it was there on your…"

"Ayame…' the doctor began in a threatening tone.

"When can I expect you to drop by?" Ayame smiled widely.

15 days before

"So you're done with the invitations!" Mine asked as she pinned part of the costume Tohru was wearing.

"Yes! Everyone is accounted for except for Yuki. But he won't hold out for long!" Ayame gave the flaming red Tohru the one over "Not after he sees this!"

"But Ayame San! I just couldn't wear this!" Tohru argued "its so… so"

"Fabulous?" Ayame suggested "Are you afraid of my little brother reaction to you? Do not be afraid! As a woman you must happily embrace this occasion which allowed you to express your feminine self in ways you never dreamed!"

"Bbbbut…the costume..." Tohru tried to find reason within Ayame and failed.

"Tohru Kun I assure you that this costume will make my cute little brother very happy!" He cupped her chin and spoke in a low voice "Do you not want to make my lonely little brother happy?"

"Eh! Ah yes of course but!" she stammered.

"Then continue in your meticulous work, Mine! I have to go and measure the little ones! HA HA HA!" Ayame smiled widely.

10 days before

"Ehh? Tohru got all measured up? Did you see your costume?" Momiji pulled on her sleeve.

"Yes." Tohru smiled nervously.

"Did you like it? Aya hasn't showed me mine yet but I saw Kisa's! It's so cute!" he squealed, "Me and Haru and Ri Chan went. It was so much fun!"

Tohru just smiled nervously.

"What is it Tohru? Don't you like your costume?" Momiji asked worriedly.

"Eh? No its just it's a bit…different!" she replied.

"Really? How so?"

"It's uh just not something I wore before."

"Yeah? I can't wait to see Tohru's costume! Aya said that mine will be really special! I can't wait! How about Yuki and Kyo!"

"Well, Kyo Kun got measured yesterday. But Yuki Kun won't go." She sighed sadly

"Really? Aya won't be happy that Yuki's not going." Momiji frowned.   
Tohru just nodded. I wish he'd go; it would be a great chance for him to have fun.

Else where Ayame was smiling widely.

7 days before

"Just one week to go Aya!" Shigure inspected his clothes in the mirror.

"Isn't it marvelous? I can hardly wait! Almost all of the clothes are ready!" Ayame pulled and tugged on various pieces of clothing as Shigure continued "Still no luck with Yuki?"

"He's as shy as ever. He won't even return my phone calls. But don't worry Gure San! As soon as he hears of Tohru Kun's outfit. He'll be here."

"I'm sure he will. Oh and Aya, I was wondering, is my butt supposed to show like that?"

Ayame smiled widely.

2 days before

"Are you excited Tohru Kun?" Ayame said as he sipped his tea

"Yes! It's the first time I've gone to a Halloween party!"  
"And it will be a memorable evening! One for all of us to carry thought out our lives and the next!"

"Will you stop talking about that stupid party?" Yuki glared at his brother.

"Ah Yuki! Still as shy as always, but then again, I would also be as shy if I knew what Tohru Kun will be wearing."

"What did you say?" Yuki nearly spilled his tea.

"Why Tohru Kun's controversial costume of course!"  
"Honda San?" Yuki turned to face her "Did my brother make you a costume?"  
"I made one for everybody! HA HA!"  
"Who took the measurements?" Yuki asked darkly.

"Mine of course! Yuki! How could you question your brother's integrity? It does hurt me to the core when you…"

Yuki turned to face Tohru again "What did he make for you Honda San?' he asked urgently.

"Eh? I um it's a…' Tohru blushed heavily. Yuki has his answer

"YOU PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU?" Yuki yelled.

"But she likes it!" Ayame argued meekly in face of his brother's wrath.

"She... she does?" Yuki's rage dissipated and he turned to look at the girl again.

"I…uh" she started.

"See? She's speechless with Joy! The Joy that has rendered her sleepless for all those nights she spent in bed dreaming of an attire so splendid that she decided never to take it off unless you help her!"

Yuki and Tohru's blazing red faces spoke volumes.

"Will you deny her that right? The right to be seen and admired? I never knew that you were so selfish with Tohru Kun Yuki! Wanting to keep her innocent beauty all to yourself when she could bring joy to other poor unfortunate souls by sending them on the path of goodwill and chastity but no you will not allow her to enjoy one night of her teenage years carefree and happy as anyone her age should be and so she'll get old and bitter, hating you for taking this golden opportunity away from her and hating herself for letting you take this opportunity away and she'll be inconsolable and miserable for the rest of her existence as she turns toward the path of darkness contemplating …"

"Eh?" Tohru wasn't capable of saying anything else.

"I'll go." Yuki sighed sadly.

Ayame smiled widely.  

2 hours before

"Oneechan can you help me?" Kisa ran up to Tohru. 

"Of course Kisa San!" Tohru helped her with the zipper on her dress. 

Kisa looked even cuter than usual. Ayame had dressed her in a poufy lacy lilac gown. A sparkling crown adorned her head, and in her hand she held a glittery wand topped with a…was that a molar?

"Eh? Kisa San? What did Ayame San say this was?" Tohru asked as she examined the wand.

Kisa blushed slightly "Ayame ojiichan said something about a toosu fairii. But I don't know what that is."

"Toosu?" Tohru repeated. Now confused. But she had to admit that molar or no, Kisa looked adorable, in fact so cute that…

"You're so cute!" Tohru hugged Kisa tightly.

"Hey stupid woman! What are you doing?" Hiro demanded as he entered the room.

Tohru took the opportunity to asses Hiro's outfit; his body was painted green, he was wearing a baggy brown robe and his hair was plastered to his head allowing his pointy ear pieces to show.

"What's wrong with you?' Hiro asked angrily "Of course you won't know who this is?"

"Who is it Hiro Chan?" Kisa asked shyly.

"He said that it's called Yo da and that he is the wisest man in the Galaxy!" Hiro said haughtily. Though he kind of figured that Ayame was an idiot but there was no way he was going to leave Kisa by herself with those idiots around.

"Really?" Kisa smiled.

"Yeah!" Hiro smiled back.

"Ah! Ok! It's a very nice costume!" Tohru smiled.

"I know!" Hiro short back "I don't need you to tell me!" 

"Hiro Chan!" Kisa chided and he looked away uncomfortably as the two children left the room. Tohru looked down at her watch, she had to go get dressed.

"Toohru!" Momiji yelled as he ran towards her 

"Momiji….Kun?" Momiji was wearing a white rubber suit, with a handkerchief tied around his neck and a chef's hat on his head. 

"Isn't it cute? Hoho! Aya says its called Pirusobairii do boi! Hohoo!" (2)

Tohru wasn't sure what she should say, but she had an overwhelming urge to poke him in his squishy rubbery belly. 

Momiji smiled widely.

1 hour before

"Ah Yuki! I'm so glad you decided to come and join your devoted older brother in celebrating this momentous occasion! Ah! There can not be a more joyous day than this!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only here to protect Honda San from you."

"Will you be doing that in your costume?" Ayame asked.

"Since I didn't get measured up, where will I get a costume?" Yuki sighed tiredly.

"Never fear Yuki! I have your costume right here!"

Yuki could only gape at what His brother expected him to wear.

"Surely you will not embarrass Tohru Kun By being the only person out of costume! The poor girl will be mortified," He raised his hand to his forehead dramatically "The eyes of all those at the ball squarely on her and on her rebellious companion who could not even attempt to wear the beautiful costume his brother worked on day and night! Would she ever recover from a social scandal such as this? I think not, never! She will hide herself from the world in shame, choosing only to come out at night when its too dark for anyone to recognize her and mock her for her choice of companionship at the social event of the millennium and never will she be invited to another again No! In fact she told me with her big expressive eyes that she truly wanted to enjoy her time at this party. Having a life as difficult as hers surely she has never been given an opportunity such as this to bask in the greatness of… "

Yuki grabbed the clothes out of his brother's hands and stomped to the dressing room.

Ayame smiled widely.

55 minutes earlier

Shigure came in along with Ritsu and Haru. All 3 dressed up. Shigure was wearing a 16's century outfit, complete with poofy shorts, fake curly moustache and pointy shoes.   
"Ora! Shakesopero! You look marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" Ayame exclaimed happily. Echoes of 'marvelous' could be heard in the background. (3)

"Thank you Aya! It really does suit me, don't you think?" he turned to the other two

Haru just yawned. Ritsu just nodded nervously. "Um. Aya niisan…?"

"Oya! Yes Yes this way!" Ayame said smiling widely.

20 minutes earlier

Ritsu came out wearing a baggy white shirt with suspenders and dark baggy pants. His hair was flipped over to the side and brushed until it appeared bushy rather than its normal silky texture with a velvet hat topping the hairdo. His make up consisted of very loud pink and red hues for eye shadow and blush as well as lipstick and mascara.

"Splendid! You are just as beautiful as he is!" 

"Am I really Aya Niisan?" Ritsu smiled hopefully "Am I as beautiful as Boi Jorijo?"

"Even more so!' Ayame smiled, "Ora! I should go get dressed!" with that he left the three alone.

Shigure and Haru looked disturbed but said nothing, not that Haru could speak mind you. He was wearing a full body suit made of shiny gray material over a black body suit. His helmet was made of the same material but had strange red wire like strands on each side of a huge fin like projection similar to those extending from his arms. How did Shigure know that Haru was in there anyway?

Shigure examined Haru's costume and said "Can't be too comfortable in there, Ha Kun."

Haru shrugged and said, "Either way, it's better than constantly destroying school property with each transformation then wondering if the entire school was too stupid to figure out who I am." (4)

Shigure had no reply to that. Inside the costume, Haru smiled widely.

5 minutes after

Ayame was wearing a long white silk robe, halfway open down his chest and decorated with golden stitches and sequins. He had a red flower inserted behind his ear and his hair was curled with golden ribbons and gemstones. 

"I am Beenasu, the god of love!" Ayame flipped his hair gracefully.

"The god of love is a she!" Yuki argued, embarrassed beyond repair.

"Really? No matter! Even she couldn't look as marvelous as I."

"True True!" Shigure cooed.

Yuki walked away, wishing that he was dead.

Ayame smiled widely.

6 minutes after

Else where, Kyo was wishing he was dead.

"That damn woman! She took my clothes! There's no way I'm going out like this." Kyo looked down at his costume. A loud purple body suit covered by black briefs. 

"That bastard Ayame. He took my measurements for nothing!"  
"Fantomu my ass." Kyo spat. "I look like a big purple dinosaur!" He looked down the hall. No one's around. Maybe I can sneak out and head home before someone sees me.

Kyo tiptoed down the dark hall. Almost there. Suddenly the door was flung open and he was temporarily blinded by the flashing lights from the ballroom, or was it the light emitted by the figure standing in the doorway. There stood Yuki, wearing a pair of hipster style black pants barely held up by his hips, a black halter top made of the same material which served only to cover the metal wires holding his bat like wings up. Protruding from a headband covered by his hair were teeny bat wing antenna like thingies. The air around him seemed suddenly heavy and intolerable. His eyes were lined with dark eyeliner further accentuating their mystery and making him look damn sexy (5). He opened his mouth "Kyo? Is that you?"

No reply from the purple character who was too busy wondering how Ayame had managed to convince Yuki to wear that sexy thing, but seconds later Yuki could feel a rush of wind approaching behind him, he moved to the side just as Kagura zoomed past him. "KYO KUN!" she growled as she brought out a machine gun and a grenade launcher to ensure that her prey would not escape, along with her, further terrorizing Kyo. Yuki thought it was strange that she'd carry weaponry with her little red riding hood costume. But who was he to talk about weird; he closed the door leaving the two to their affairs. 

Kyo cringed. Kagura smiled widely.

15 minutes after

"Hey no fair!" Kyo yelled, "Hatori gets to wear his lab coat? Why isn't he dressed stupid like us?"  
"Stupid? I should except that you wouldn't appreciate the amazing costume that I made for you Kyokichi" Ayame huffed indignantly.

"Amazing? I look like a giant lava lamp!" 

"Ah! But Ha San isn't just any Doctor." Shigure said. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a large mirror ball descended from the ceiling just as loud 70's music blared from speakers. Shouts of "Groovy!" and "Dig it!" could be heard all around.

"That's right boys and girls Tori San is no ordinary Doctor. He is…" Ayame waited for Hatori to continue for him but there was only silence from the man.

"Tori San? Why don't you tell the children who you are?" Ayame asked as he took out a picture and waved it around. "HA HA HA!"

If you paid attention, you could actually see Hatori sweat nervously as Ayame continued to fan himself with the picture.

Hatori cleared his throat as he tore open his buttoned lab coat open to showoff his 'Whose your Daddy?' T-shirt "Call me…" he started deadpanned "Dr. Love." 

Ayame smiled widely.

25 minutes after

"Where is Honda San?" Yuki asked Haru. But the other only shrugged and continued to hold on to Yuki's wing. Yuki sighed. Figures that his brother's sick sense of humor would get someone in trouble. He could deal with the looks he was getting in the costume that varied between hungry and…well hungry. Ayame had called him a dark angel of the night, Yuki knew that it was just another word for incubus but it was too late to do anything about it now. Now all he had to do was lose the women who kept telling him their bedtimes.

"I really like your costume Yuki." Haru's voice sounded strangely distant and distorted from behind the mask.

"You would. Have you seen Kyo's?" Yuki laughed slightly "He looks like a giant fruits rollup!"

"Hmmm." Haru agreed as he continued to stare at Yuki, who was trying not to let Haru's weird looking helmet unnerve him. Where was she?

Suddenly, Ayame's boisterous laughter could heard much louder than usual. Ayame appeared on the small stage "My lovely guests! I am certain that you are all enjoying yourselves immensely, but please, you must all lend me your attention no matter how difficult it is to tear your eyes away from my lovely little brother as I now must present to you the flower of the party, the apple of our eyes, the wind beneath our wings..."

"Hurry it up!" Kyo screamed from the confines of Kagura's deadly embrace.

"How rude, Hmmph, here she is…"

Tohru appeared beside him in all her glory.

Kyo nearly fainted. Haru immediately reached over to cover Yuki's eyes. "Don't look!" he said urgently. Momiji squealed "Hoohoo!" The remaining guests smiled widely.

3 hours later

The party was over and finally, Ayame was cornered and beaten up. He was no longer capable of smiling widely, or smiling at all for that matter. Yuki and Kyo agreed on something for once, Tohru's black and metal wedding dress was a keeper. All the way home, Tohru was smiling widely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Well, that was fun. I hope you liked my costume choices. I am especially proud of Hatori's.

1) When I wrote that line it sounded strangely familiar, Like I might've read something like it somewhere. I'm sorry if it's your line. I didn't do it on purpose.

2) I tired to make the Pillsbury doughboy sound but it just doesn't sound right on paper.

3) A Marvelous song by Billy Crystal ^_^

4) Inside Joke me and my siblings have about Guyver who does maximum damage to school property on a regular basis yet still manages to keep his identity a secret!? Well at least in the episodes we could tolerate.

5) My improvisation on an incubus' outfit. I did it for my own entertainment really. Yuki as a yummy incubus…*Drools* 

Sorry if Tohru's outfit was disappointing but I've been thinking about it for 2 days and I'm just sick of it.

^_^


	2. Costumes?

Hey guys;

I'm glad you enjoyed the story, but I guess some of the costumes wouldn't be clear for everybody so here they are;

Yuki: Incubus (not the band!)

Kyo: The Phantom

Tohru: Black & metal wedding dress (My own invention)

Momiji: Pillsbury Dough Boy (Hoho!)

Ritsu: Boy George

Haru: Guyver

Shigure: Shakespeare

Ayame: Venus

Hatori: Dr. Love

Kagura: Baby Bonnie Hood

Kisa: The Tooth Fairy

Hiro: Yoda

Hope that clears it up! ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews guys!


End file.
